(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparation of 6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-one.
(2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,498 discloses 6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-one as an intermediate in synthesis of 6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)-4-(3-ethynylphenyl)aminoquinazoline hydrochloride, which can be used as an anti-cancer drug.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-293773 discloses a process comprising a reaction of ethyl 2-amino-4,5-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)benzoate with ammonium formate to prepare 6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)quinazolin-4-one. The publication reports that the yield of the reaction was 80.5%.